


shadow and light

by Chisotahn



Series: that call only we can hear [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Threesome, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisotahn/pseuds/Chisotahn
Summary: Alistair isn't quite sure about this ritual thing.Lyra helps.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Morrigan (Dragon Age), Alistair/Morrigan/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: that call only we can hear [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791985
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	shadow and light

Alistair stared at Morrigan as if he’d never seen her before, his eyes wide. “Iiiii don’t know if I can do this, actually,” he said, taking a step back towards the door.

“Not even for your own life, or Lyra’s?” Morrigan glanced at Lyra, who was standing by the door, feeling more awkward than she had since she was a teenager. “Don’t be absurd. You’ll enjoy it.” She smiled, a little  _ too _ sweetly, and Alistair gave Lyra a panicked look. 

“You don’t have to,” she said, quickly, meeting his gaze.

Alistair looked at her for a long moment, then let out a deep breath and squared his shoulders. “Right. Yes. This… this is a lot of pressure, though,” he said, aggrieved. “On me, specifically.”

“It’s not something I would have chosen either, believe me,” Morrigan said. “But you’ll serve, Alistair.”

“Is there any reason I can’t be here?” Lyra said, suddenly, interrupting the rising panic on Alistair’s face. Both Alistair and Morrigan looked at her, one with desperation, the other frowning slightly. “To… well, to make things easier.” She felt heat rising in her cheeks but refused to look away, focusing on Morrigan. “If it won’t interfere with what you need to do.”

“Your presence would neither enhance nor degrade the ritual,” Morrigan said, her eyes narrowing as she flicked a glance back at Alistair. “It might make it less amusing-”

“For  _ you _ ,” Alistair shot back, folding his arms over his chest. “I’d much rather Lyra be, er,  _ involved _ , if it makes no difference to whatever apostate things you’re doing.” 

“Please?” Lyra said, taking a step towards them.

“Very well,” Morrigan said, exasperated. “I’ll busy myself with my own preparations, and leave him to you. Just make sure he doesn’t spill too soon.”

Alistair’s face reddened still more, impressively. “I’m standing right here!”

“So you are,” Morrigan replied, mildly. She glanced at Lyra. “I don’t know what you see in him, but I wish you joy of it, I suppose.” 

“Thank you,” Lyra said, dry, then reached behind her and locked the door with a sharp click. “Come on,” she murmured, focusing on Alistair as Morrigan settled herself in a chair by the fire, apparently unconcerned with whatever Alistair and Lyra would be doing.

“In front of her?” Alistair squeaked.

“Did you think she was going to sleep with you with her eyes closed?” 

“A tempting thought,” Morrigan chimed in. “If impractical.”

Lyra leaned in and kissed Alistair firmly, cutting off his retort before it could escape his lips. He stayed tense for a moment, then relaxed a bit as she deepened the kiss, bringing one hand up to grab at his shirt, guiding him towards the bed. “It’s better this way. Trust me,” she whispered

Alistair wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly; she stopped moving and leaned into the embrace, aware of the discomfort he was warring with. “I don’t want you to die,” he said finally, voice cracking a little on the last word. “And I don’t want you to… to be unhappy. To.. to grieve.” He took a deep breath. “And if this will help,  _ somehow _ , then...“ He kissed her back, warm and firm, and when he moved them towards the bed again it was with determination.

“Good. That’s good,” Lyra breathed as he sat her on the edge of the bed. She tugged at his belt, gently pressing the heel of her hand against him. “Too many clothes. Off.” She was gratified when he didn’t so much as twitch in Morrigan’s direction, keeping his focus on her as he pulled off his shirt, letting out a sigh as Lyra undid his belt and pushed first his trousers, then his loincloth down so he could step out of them. “Now you do mine,” she whispered, grinning at him as she shifted further back on the bed, prompting him to crawl up on the mattress after her.

“With pleasure.” He reached for her, brushing his hands over the curve of her breasts, pausing as her nipples perked in response, easily visible beneath the simple sleep-shift Lyra wore. “Oh, I love these,” he sighed, slowing his movements to roll one nipple between his fingertips, and Lyra shivered at the jolt of arousal. Would he be able to pleasure her, afterwards? She hoped so.

Lyra gently brushed Alistair’s hands away and tugged the shift up and over her head, letting it fall to the floor beside the bed. “Even better,” he murmured, leaning in to nuzzle at her breasts, and she twined her fingers into his short hair, running her fingernails against his scalp. “What do you wish of me, my queen?” he whispered, and Lyra bit back a groan. It was utterly unfair, how easily he could undo her with his earnestness, his sweet compliance to her desires. 

“Touch me,” she managed, leaning back against the pillows; he came with her, pressing against her side, and dear Maker she wanted him inside her, but that would not bode well for their intended purpose. “Touch,” she said again, grabbing his hand and guiding it down, reminding him of what she’d taught him during the nights they’d spent together.

The feel of his rough fingertips against her clit was intoxicating. Lyra let out a gasping breath, letting her hand fall away. His hand stilled for a moment, then moved again, achingly slow. She hitched her hips up into his fingers and was rewarded with a low, appreciative moan. “Lyra,” Alistair whispered, running his free hand down her side, fingers ghosting over her skin. “Maker’s breath-” 

She managed to focus after a moment, checking; he was well on the way to being hard, his arousal increasing with every gasp his touch elicited from Lyra. “Let me,” she murmured, putting one hand against his shoulder and pushing, twisting to press him back into the pillows, effectively reversing their positions. “Before you make me forget everything.” She kissed him, deeply, stroking her hands down his chest, then leaning in to gently tease at his nipples with her tongue. He groaned and tangled one hand in her hair, her bun slipping free, hair spilling over her shoulders. 

Lyra kissed her way down Alistair’s side, pausing to nip at a hipbone before looking down at his now almost fully erect cock. “Lyra,  _ please _ ,” he moaned, and she bent to lick him, his cock jumping under her tongue as she licked up the shaft. The sounds he was making made her want to jump on him immediately, but- 

“Morrigan,” Lyra managed, and Alistair’s eyes flew open as Morrigan joined them. The other woman was naked herself now, and Lyra caught the tell-tale dampness on Morrigan’s fingers - she, too, had prepared herself. But Alistair was getting distracted, and not in a good way.

“Focus on  _ me _ , Alistair,” Lyra ordered, using the commanding tone he loved best. She bent to take the tip of his cock into her mouth, and his eyes slipped closed again as he thrust his hips upward, making a helpless, needy sound, and it took every bit of willpower Lyra possessed to move aside for Morrigan.

Lyra slid to curl at Alistair’s side, letting the other woman straddle him. As Morrigan moved, Lyra kissed Alistair again, not giving him any room to think, to do anything but feel. Alistair abruptly moaned into her mouth, long and desperate; she heard Morrigan breathe sharply behind her. A glance showed that the other woman had positioned herself and sank down onto his cock, and damned if  _ that _ didn’t make Lyra even wetter than she’d been.

“Lyra,” Alistair groaned, and she grabbed for him, digging her fingertips into his broad shoulders hard enough to bruise as she kissed him again and again, rocking along with the movements of his hips. Morrigan made a quiet noise of her own that made Lyra shiver. Alistair panted into her mouth, thrusting helplessly. “Lyra-”

Her name dissolved into incoherence as he arched and came, and Lyra held him tightly, her heart pounding in her ears, her own arousal thrumming, eager for release. But she stroked one hand down his side, soothing, while his breathy gasps resolved into endearments as they always did. 

And then Morrigan was sliding off the bed, looking poised and unbothered, and she retrieved a cloak from the chair and wrapped it around her shoulders before picking up her bundled clothes. “Your part is done,” she said, simply, meeting Lyra’s gaze and nodding, once. 

And then she was gone, the door latching shut behind her.

Lyra let out a long, low breath and settled onto Alistair’s chest. “It’s done,” she murmured. 

“Mmm,” Alistair mumbled, cracking one eye open to look at her. “Can’t… think… brain doesn’t work…” 

Despite herself, Lyra smiled against his skin. “Do your fingers work? I’d really appreciate them.” 

Alistair sat up so quickly that she almost fell backwards. “Oh -  _ oh!  _ Yes, of course,” and he fumbled for her, still clumsy with orgasm, and she couldn’t help but laugh, then gasp as he pressed the heel of his hand against her, urging her to rub against it. He shifted to lay on his side, facing her, reaching for her with both hands.

She curled into the crook of his arm and let herself arch into his free hand, gasping as he dragged one finger through the wetness, too slowly - so good, but not what she  _ wanted _ , what her arousal was begging for. “Stop teasing,” she growled, bucking her hips forward, demanding. “Alistair, please-”

“As my lady commands,” he said, softly, and the feel of him sinking into her had never been so sweet. She cried out, hungry for it, and thrust onto his fingers - first one, then two, making her movements even more needy and desperate. Then the pad of his thumb found her clit again, and  _ oh, _ Maker-

Lyra gasped as she came, release flooding through her as she trembled around him. Alistair made an almost  _ worshipful  _ noise as she clung to him, rocking her hips forward until at last her desperate movements slowed, easing into a lazy rhythm, small spikes of pleasure lulling her into a contented daze. 

“That was… wow,” Alistair said, after a few minutes, and Lyra hummed her agreement. “I mean, I’d… Morrigan was… but  _ you _ were just… incredible.” 

Lyra chuckled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “You’re pretty good, yourself. You can be taught,” she added, impish, grinning as he flushed again.

“Yes, well, my education was somewhat lacking in a few respects,” he mumbled, pulling her close against his side. They were quiet for a long moment, just breathing together, before he spoke again. “Do you think it worked? Can you tell?”

“I have no idea,” Lyra admitted. “But Maker’s breath, I hope so. I don’t want to - I  _ can’t _ \- lose this.”

“Nor can I.” Alistair kissed her, soft and sweet. 

“Just a few more days of this,” Lyra said, steadying herself. “Then it’ll be done. We’ll have won.”

“From your lips to the Maker’s ears,” Alistair said, fervently.

She drifted, then, pressed up against him. Lyra had never been particularly devout, but she couldn’t help but pray, just a little, and hope that someone was there to listen.  _ Maker, keep us both, _ she thought, memorizing his warmth, his scent, the sound of his heartbeat as he fell asleep.

Just in case. 


End file.
